Episode 45 - Double Team
Double Team is a 1997 action film starring Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman and Mickey Rourke. It won three Golden Raspberry Awards for Worst Supporting Actor, Worst New Star, and Worst On-Screen Couple. It probably won't come as a shock to you to learn that Dennis Rodman won all three. The film is most infamously known for its astronomically insane final scene. And holy shit, what a scene it is. Before that? You honestly might as well be watching ''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever''. Plot Jean-Claude Van Damme has to escape from Secret Agent Alcatraz so he can team up with a crossdresser in order to rescue his wife and newborn son from The Wrestler. Notable characters *Jack Quinn *Yaz *Stavros *Katherine Quinn *Goldsmythe The Episode *This episode continues an odd and unintentional tradition of all their "5" episodes being Farvas. (Episode 5 was The April Fool's Joke, Episode 15 was ''Masters of the Universe'', Episode 25 was ''Zardoz'', Episode 35 was ''Yor, the Hunter'', and now Episode 45 is this.) *Unfortunately, James unknowingly recorded the entire episode with his mic unplugged. His audio was picked up by his headset, resulting in some very odd audio levels. Scores James - Grrrrrrrrreat! Damien - Explosie Highlights *All the Tiradesverse connections Damien made during the shootout Jack had at his house *The final scene References *''Dead or Alive Xtreme'' *''A Talking Pony'' *''A Talking Cat'' *''The April Fool's Joke'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Zardoz'' *''Yor: The Hunter from the Future'' *''Elektra'' *Tool *Lateralus *''Howard the Duck'' *''Godzilla (1998)'' *''Mission Impossible'' *''Street Fighter'' *Arnold Schwarzenegger *''Dropped D'' *The Flash *''Austin Powers'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' *''Sin City'' *JK Simmons *''Santa With Muscles'' *''South Park'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Rainbow Six'' *Tom Clancy *''Metal Gear Solid 1'' *''Silent Scope'' *''Hotline Miami'' *''Call of Duty'' *''The Happening'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Michael Clarke Duncan *''Rocky'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Twisted Metal 2'' *Ivan Ooze *Ryback *Jack Swagger *Ron Perlman *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'' *Pittsburgh Steelers *PBS *Prime Time Players *''Johnny Pneumonic'' *''Glitter'' *''Highlander: The Source'' *Bo Jackson *''Power Rangers'' *''The Crow'' *''Over the Hill'' *''Die Hard 2'' *''Die Hard 3'' *''Die Hard'' *''Pulp Fiction'' *Ving Rhames *''Mega Man'' *Hoffman *Jigsaw *Amanda *''Home Alone'' *George Carlin *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *She-Hulk *Deadpool *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Kazaam'' *''Troll 2'' *''House of the Dead'' *Tara Reid *The Talking Heads *Nic Cage's Career *''Tommy Boy'' *The Hummer angle *Carmen Electra *Michael Jordan *Shaq *Jimi Hendrix *Hulk Hogan *Morgan Freeman *Sam Jackson *Stanley Tucci *Christopher Walkin *Sir John Gielgud *Daffy Duck *''Silent Hill 3'' *Color Me Bad *Robert Smith *John Lennon *The Lonely Island *''Sunset Riders'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Hot Fuzz'' *''Space Jam'' *''Highlander 2'' *''GTA'' *Jennifer Love Hewitt *''Condemned'' *''Battle Royal'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *Allan Iverson *''Double Dragon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Dwayne Johnson *''The Wicker Man'' *RuPaul *''Santa's Slay'' *Bob the Goon *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Torque'' *''Black Christmas'' *''Just Cause 3'' *Michael Bay *''Bloodrayne'' *''Saw 3D'' *''Simon Says'' *Dane Cook *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Super Sentai'' *''Power Rangers: In Space'' *''Power Rangers: RPM'' *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *Darren Matthews *Joss Whedon *Middian *William Regal *''Twilight: Eclipse'' *''MST3K'' *Dutch Mantel *Captain Lou Albano *Amber Tamblin *''Extra Lives'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Jack and Yaz *Courtney - The agent in the beginning who recruits Jack *Dennis Rodman Rule - The originator! *Everything explodes - And HOW! *Antonio Banderas Slow Walk - Stavros *Massive gunfight - All over the place *Bullseye Bullshit - Stavros shoots a sniper in the eye with a pistol...FROM SNIPING RANGE *Unrealistic Real Estate - Jack's house in the mountains *No movie!!! - Jack refuses to accept the job at the beginning of the movie *This fucking scene - Jack's workout montage *Disrespecting the Dead - Mass amounts of random civilians get gunned down in two different scenes and no one seems to give a shit *Movie hacking - This movie runs on it Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 44 - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Next episode: Episode 46 - Howard the Duck Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Action films Category:1997 films